A mistake worth it
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: Rachel is happy with Finn but with one fight and one lie becomes one mistake and that leads to an even bigger problem. This takes place after pot of gold. What will happen when things fall apart Please read and review. Rated t to be safe.
1. The truth is out

**So Im back with a new story. I will keep working on my others but I know where I want them to go but I don't know what to put in between it so let me know. With this story someone asked me to wright this so after thinking it out I am going to start it. This takes place after pot of gold. Rachel is happy with Finn but with one fight and one lie becomes one mistake and that leads to an even bigger problem. Please read and review. This is for_ gleeluver23_.**

* * *

Rpov

This can't be happening to me. I though as I set on my bed and look at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. I had things to do with my life places to go, be on Broadway and now that is all over. And it is all stupid Puck's fault. That is when it hit me Finn was going to hate me. He already had Quinn do this to him. But then I could say it was Finn's even though it was off by a week but I did not think anyone would know that. Then again it could be Finn's to. So I decided to do what I needed to do. I grabbed my jacket and walked down to my car to go to the doctor. When I was driving I thought back to the night this all happened.

_Finn and I got in a huge fight and he had walked off from me. Later that night Noah came over with his mom. I tried to be happy but I was upset. After they left my dad's went to bed and an hour later I went up to my room to go to bed. When I walked in I saw Noah setting on my bed._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You were upset and I don't like seeing you sad he hurt you im just trying to help." After that he is telling me that I need someone better. Then the kissing started then shirts were off and it all when from there. _

_N&R_

_The next morning I woke up laying on Noah's chest and it was nice to just be held, really held by someone that loved me. After a few minutes I really saw who it was and that it was not my boyfriend. I set strait up and started to shake him._

"_Noah wake up now."_

"_Five more minutes."_

"_NOW NOAH" _

"_Ok im up. What is it?"_

"_Im with Finn and what now we are sleeping together."_

"_Baby everyone sleeps with me." _

"_Im with your best friend Noah."_

"_Well we have not been the best of friends sense the whole Beth thing."_

"_Noah Finn is going to hate me when he finds out."_

"_What about that part last night when you said you would break up with him so we can be together?"_

"_I don't know if it's the best time right now with what is going on."_

"_No I get it you don't want to be with me. So whatever." He said climbing out and was grabbing his things._

"_Noah where are you going?"_

"_Im leaving ok im done. I can't believe you of all people would do this." He said walking to the door._

"_Noah please don't go." He walked out slamming the door and I was left crying knowing I had messed up everything and now I regretted having him leave. I liked Finn but I loved Noah and I was mad it had taken me so long to see that. _

I shake my head at the thought. It felt like forever ago. Then a week and a half after that I sleep with Finn but it just was not the same as it was with Noah.

P&R

When I got to the clinic that was two hours away I singed in and waited. Ten minutes later a lady with brown hair and a beautiful smile walked in.

"Rachel Berry" I stood up and walked over to her.

"OK if you will just come with me." We walked into a room and she had me set down.

"So I have here that you need a pregnancy test done is that right."

"Ya I took one but I want to make sure."

"Ok I will be right back."

After the test I waited and ten minutes later she came back in.

"Well you are pregnant so congratulations."

"Could you maybe narrow it down to when I got pregnant?"

"You're about three and a half weeks along now so your dew date is June 16th. You will need to come back in, in about three weeks. So you can set up the appointment and I will see you then."

"Ok see you then." I walked out and set up my next appointment and headed back home. I though on the way home about telling people and I wanted to wait.

N&R

That night I made dinner for my dad's and me and we were talking when I blurted it out.

"Im pregnant and im so sorry I did not mean for it to happen. Im sorry please don't hate me." I started to just cry. They both came over to me and hugged me.

"Sweetie we can never hate you. We are disappointed but we don't hate you. We are going to help you though this though."

"I love you so much." I said after I stopped crying.

"You do know we will want to talk to Finn about this."

"I know. But not yet I have not told him about the baby yet."

"How about you go do in now."

"Ok I will be back soon." I left to go to Finns. I was wearing some light blue pants and a white flowing shirt, with silver shoes. When I got there I was in my car for ten minutes before I could go up. I walked up and knocked on the door. Kurt answered.

"Hi diva, how are you?"

"Is Finn here?"

"Ya I will go get him. Come in." I walked in and he went to get Finn. Finn walked in with a smile and looked at me.

"Hay baby" he said kissing me.

"Can we talk?" I asked so only he could hear me.

"Ya come on." We went to his room and he shut the door.

"So what is up baby?"

"I don't know how to say this so im just going to say it." I took a deep breath.

"Im pregnant…"

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can but the more reviews the faster I will update I promise. So please review it means a lot. I know this kind of story is done a lot but I hope I can make it very different. Please review though it will be like a birthday present for me because my birthday is Friday. The link to the outfit is on the polyvore like. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Everyone knows

**I can't believe that everyone likes this so much. Im so happy you all like and I hope I can keep it were all like it. I get out of school next week so I will update more. **

**Beccarwen don't worry things will slowly work out and it will not be like Quinn all the way but kind of. I promise it will all work out. And thank you for the birthday wish. **

**moviejunkie92**** im glad that you are liking it and I hope you keep reading **

**SuzQQ don't worry I like that about Rachel too but in this story it has to be that way so sorry about that. Everything will slowly work out.**

**So I hope you all like this. I own nothing. Please review. They are kind of out of character but it works better this way with where the story is going, but it is fan fiction.**

* * *

Rpov

"I'm pregnant…"

"WHAT" he yelled out.

"Would you be quite" I said setting down by him.

"How did this happen?"

"I think we both know how." I told him putting my head in my hands. I slowly started to cry. I think the baby is Finn's but also there is a slight chance of it being Noah's but I have no idea what to do about it all and Noah did not even want to be with me anymore he will not even talk to me. Finn saw me crying and pulled me into his lap.

"It will be ok we will get through this. I promise." He said rubbing my back.

After about an hour Finn spoke up.

"Do your dad's know?"

"Ya I told them before I came here. We should tell your parents', and I want to tell Kurt."

"Are you sure that you want to tell Kurt?"

"He is your brother and my best friend I have to tell him Finn."

"Ok how about later you need your sleep. You will stay here tonight, I will go take care of things." He kissed my head and walked out. I lay down and cried myself to sleep trying to figure out what I can do now that I was in this mess. One thing I did know was as soon as I know who the father is im telling I can't hurt them like Quinn did.

N&R

I woke up the next morning with Kurt in my face.

"Diva why did you not tell me?"

"What are you talking about Kurt?" He put his hand on my stomach.

"You know the baby."

"Kurt I just found out yesterday, but do you think you can take me to my house to get ready for school. I also have something to tell you." he got up and held his hand out to me.

"Come on lets go diva." We walked downstairs to see Finn with Burt and Carole. Carole came over and hugged me.

"If you need anything im here for you."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Well we will see you at school Finn, im taking Rachel home to get ready." Kurt said grapping my keys out of my hand.

"I can take you Rachel." Finn said walking over to us.

"Finn she needs someone good with fashion to help her get ready. We love you but we will see you later." Kurt said grapping my hand.

"I will see you later." I kissed Finn's cheek and walked out to the car with Kurt. After a few minutes Kurt spoke up.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I did not know how to tell him so I just did.

"I don't know who the father is." I said as the tears started down my face. He pulled into my driveway.

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is." He asked looking at me.

"A few days before Finn and I well you know, I sleep with Noah when Finn and I had that fight."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. Every time we have a fight like that we break up and I was upset and hurt and Noah was there for me like he always is and… o my gosh. I love Noah. It all makes sense now why I was always mad when he was with someone else. Why I was able to do that with him yet it took me three years to trust Finn and yet five minutes to trust Noah. O Kurt what did I do?" I started to cry harder. He pulled me into a hug.

"It will be ok I will be there for you I promise. Now let's go get you ready." I laughed a little and we went in.

Half an hour later we were on our way to school. I had on a black shirt a Levi skirt and butterfly sandals, with sunglasses.

After we got to school people were looking but I just keep walking. Kurt left me at my locker to go find Blaine and I did not mind I wanted to be alone. As I turned around I was meet with red slushies' in the face.

"Hope you like it mommy" they said laughing and walking away. I started to cry I was covered in slushies' and they all know. I was then pulled into the bathroom by Kurt and Tina, and they cleaned me off.

"Kurt they all know. How do they all know." They looked at each other.

"You might want to ask Finn about that one." Kurt said.

"What?" I got my bag and walked out. I walked around the school looking for Finn and when I find him he is so dead. I found him on the football field with the glee guys and Noah was with him. Great this just keeps getting better I told myself.

"This is all your fault Finn." I said hitting his chest.

"I know im sorry I was telling the guys and someone herd me say it. I promise I did not mean to."

"Ya well where were you when I was slushed. O you were talking to your friends about all of this. Well now I know where you stand with all of this." I said screaming at him as the tears came down.

"Rachel im sorry I did not mean for all of this to happen." He said grabbing my wrist. I pulled back.

"Don't you dare touch me again." I side running away.

"Rachel come back please." I just keep running.

I decided to go to the auditorium. I was setting there for a while when I hurt the door open. I saw Noah walk up to me.

"Noah I don't want to talk just leave me alone. If you have not noticed im having a bad day right now."

"I know and im sorry. Im sorry I was a jerk and about Finn being a jerk about this all. Rachel is there any possibility im the father?" He had so much hope in his eyes and I did not want to be the one to hurt him but I could not lie to him.

"I don't know who the father is ok. But even if I do leave Finn I can't get with you right away I can't do that to Finn, you, the baby, even myself. Im sorry." His face fell and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Right because everyone likes Finn better, even though he treats you like crap. Do you think he would have stayed with you if it were not for this baby? He would be gone, But not me. I love you Rachel I have forever, but whatever go play house with your precise Finn, but don't come crying to me when he hurts you again." He yelled and then walked out. I set there the rest of the day crying.

N&R

"There you are diva I have been looking for you." Kurt said walking in and pulling me up.

"Im sorry Kurt." I said laying my head on his shoulder, as we walked out.

"Blaine I found her." Blaine walked over.

"You had us worried. Are you ok?"

"He hates me Kurt and I love him but I don't know what to do."

"It will be ok diva I promise. Let's go." We walked into glee and I set down by Kurt and Blaine. Finn and Noah were both on the other side of the room.

"Rachel are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Ya I think I will be." Then the troubletones walked in.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

" O so I have to go missing for all of you to even care. I can't believe you. You guys will not even talk to me and I go missing and everyone cares all of the sudden." I yelled at them.

"Rachel what are you talking about?"

"You know what forget it just all of you leave me alone." I said walking out. Kurt came out after me.

"What was that all about?" He asked pointing to the class room.

"Kurt I don't know I just can't do it."

"Rachel it will be ok I am here for you even if no one else is I am ok. I will…"

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong it hurts." I grabbed my stomach.

"We are going now." Blaine had just walked out to see what was going on. And the next thing I know is he is carrying me out to the car and we are off to the hospital.

"Hear call Finn." Kurt handed his phone to Blaine. I set in the back by Blaine hoping and prying that the baby is ok for all of us.

* * *

**Ok I know huge cliffhanger but I could not stop were I was going to at first so you got more than what you were going to get. So I hope you like it. The outfit is on the polyvore link on my profile. Please everyone review it means a lot and I update sooner to. Thank you for reading. **


	3. YOU WHAT

**Well here is the next chapter. I have been out of town but I was working on this as I was out of town. I hope you all like it and thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Finn lovers don't read you have been warned and don't forget to go vote.**

* * *

Rpov

Five minutes later we were at the hospital and I was taken to a room and I was waiting for them to come back in and I was with Kurt and Blaine.

"Is Finn coming?" I asked looking at them.

"Finn walked out after you left, and then Quinn went after him. No one has seen them sense they walked out." Kurt said.

"But the others are coming. Puck sounded like he was really worried." Blaine told me as they rubbed my arm.

"Im scared!"

"We know Rach but we will be here for you." Kurt said as they both hugged me. Just then Noah and the doctor both walked in. Noah ran over to me looking at me.

"Well your baby is fine but you need to not stress with anything at all and you need to take it as easy as you can and not overwork yourself. I want you to get as much rest as you can."

"Thank you" I told him. Noah had been holding my hand but I really did not mind that he was holding it. The doctor told me I was free to go. After he walked out Noah looked at me and I looked back into his eyes.

"You herd that no stress. I am going to have to keep an eye on you." He told me.

"Noah what are you doing here anyway?" I asked him and imminently regretted it because I saw the hurt look in his beautiful warm brown eyes.

"Ok I will just go" he said putting my hand and walking to the door.

"Noah I did not mean it like that." I told him wanting the felling of him holding my hand back so bad. He opened the door and turned to look at me.

"By Rachel." He said and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Now he hate' me." I said putting my head in my hands.

"It will be ok" Kurt told me rubbing my back. "We will work it all out."

N&R

I was home later that night setting on my bed alone because my dads were on a trip. I heard the doorbell go off so I went to go see who it was. When I opened the door I saw Finn standing there with a look on his face like he had just done something wrong.

"Now you decide to be here." I told him walking back in the house and he followed shutting the door.

"What? No I have to tell you something." We walked into the living room and he set down on the loveseat and I set in the rocking chair. "I sleep with Quinn the night after you told me about the baby."

"WHAT!"

"Im sorry I did it. I did not mean to I just did not know what to do. Im so sorry though." He said looking at me. I felt my eyes tearing up. Ya I sleep with Noah but it hurt finding out the guy I thought I loved sleep with someone else after I told him I was pregnant.

"You sleep with Quinn even though you knew I was pregnant, and you were with her today when I was in the hospital afraid that I was losing my baby. You were with her and not me. But Noah and Kurt and Blaine were all there for me and not one of them is my boyfriend you are." I was crying now.

"Your baby?"

"Yes Finn my baby."

"I thought this was our baby." I put my hand on my little bump were my baby was.

"No, this is Noah's baby Finn and im so glad that this is his baby because you are a jerk I can't believe you. I hate you for all of this."

"It's Pucks baby?"

"Yes we were fighting and I was hurt because of you. He was there for me when you never have been like you should. He sticks up for me."

"Fine im done" he said getting up.

"Good we are over get out of my house. I never want to see you again Finn. You are dead to me. Now leave."

"Don't plan on Puck being there for you he is sleeping with some other girl as we speak." Him saying that hurt like a slap to the face and I saw I do care about him more then I like to say that I do.

"I don't care because I don't need him I don't need anyone I can do this by myself. Goodbye Finn." I slammed the door on his face walking to my room crying. I wanted Noah but he was off with another girl right now I would just have to get over him. I got my phone texting Kurt asking him to come over with ice cream. Then just set there on my bed.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"I have your ice cream and some spoons." He said holding it up with Blaine behind him. They came over to me and I set between them as I told them what happened.

"When he told me about Noah I wanted to cry." I said laying my head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't think he really did he was just trying to get to you. He was mad at you." Kurt told me.

"I know but it still hurts." I said.

After that I set with them and we ate ice cream and watched funny girl. I fell asleep have way through.

N&R

I woke up during the ending credits but I hurt them talking.

"We need to think of something to help her Blaine this is not good for of or this little baby. It's not her felt that guys are jerks."

"I know but right now we can be there for her she does not need them see will be ok I promise." They were quit so I decided to 'wake up'.

"You ok Rachel?" Kurt asked looking at me.

"Ya im ok."

"So you know it is Pucks baby then?"

"Ya I found out for sure when I was at the hospital today it's his baby, and im kind of glad it is. But I can't be with him right now. I need to figure out things by myself first."

"So will you tell him?" Kurt asked looking at me.

"Maybe if he will even talk to me anymore." I told them.

"Well we will talk more in the morning it is bedtime for baby and mommy." Blaine said we all laughed and laid down.

"Thank you for everything and for staying with me."

"Anytime my sweet little diva. Anything for you and my little Niece."

"Kurt it might not be a girl. And it's not Finns baby."

"I don't care my brother is a big jerk I will be hear and I know it is a girl." He said Blaine and I just laughed.

"Thank you Kurt goodnight." I may not have the baby's dad with me but I knew as long and I had Kurt and Blaine at my side I could do it.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. I will try to update soon. Please everyone review it help you wright faster I promise it really dose. Please vote on my poll to. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Hold on to sixteen

**Well thank you to all who read the last chapter and reviewed it means so much to me. I hope you all like this story so far. So don't forget to review it means a lot and go vote on my poll and check out the polyvore like for the outfits. This is right around hold on to sixteen, and Rachel is about 8 weeks. Also Sam and Rachel friendship.**

**Rachel: say it **

**Me: never**

**Rachel: say it now**

**Me: do I have to**

**Rachel: yes now do it**

**Me: ok I don't own glee. I wish I did.**

**Rachel: good job.**

**So on with the story. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Rpov

The next morning I woke up to Kurt bringing me some food. He had made pancakes and hash browns with a glass of orange juice.

"Now eat up and go take a shower. Then I will help you get ready." Kurt sat down by me and we all ate and after I left to go to the shower.

After my shower I wrapped up in a fluffy towel and walked into my room. Kurt then dressed me in a black lacey tank top with a black tie cardiwrap. With light tan wages and a flower on top. I had on sliver bracelets and a heart shape necklace that said love and had a blue diamond on it and star earrings. My makeup was all light colors and I had a light pink sparkly lip gloss on.

After we were all ready to go we left for school and the whole way there we listen to music and jammed out. I was worried to see Finn and Noah I did not know if I could do it just yet.

N&R

When we parked in the school parking lot about 10 minutes later I was even more nerves about being hear. We all got out and walked into the school. We all went to our lookers and got our things we needed. But on our way to first class I saw Finn and Quinn making out. Both Kurt and Blaine looked at me but it did not hurt like I thought it would because I figured out that I did not really love Finn like I thought I did, and Noah well I was not sure I just would not be able to be around him tell I got things figured out.

So it's the week of sectionals and we need more people since half of the girls are gone and in my mom's group now but we would have to make it work out. Then I thought of the best idea.

"Guys I think I know how we can win this." I told them as we set down at lunch.

"And what is that my little diva?" Kurt asked me.

"We need to get Sam back and I know how and where he is."

"Ok let's do it" Blaine said smiling. This would work well.

N&R

After school we left to go bring Sam back. When we went to prom together we became really good friends and I know I can count on him. When we found him he was at a strip club and I was shocked that he would do it. So he brought us to his house and we begged his parents and I said that he could us my guest room and my dads were ok with it. After a lot of talking and his parents talking to mine he was coming back with us.

That night after we got home I was helping Sam unpack his things.

"You know im really glad that I got to come back I have missed you." He told me after a little bit.

"I am to but I have to tell you something Sammy."

"What is it Rachel?"

"Im pregnant." I said looking down at the ground as the tears started to slip down my face.

"Rachel don't cry it will be ok im hear for you" he said coming over to me and pulling me into a hug. "Is it Finn's baby?"

I shake my head. "It Noah's and Finn sleep with Quinn so we are not even dating anymore."

"Something about those two cheating on people." Sam said with a little laughter. I looked up at him and we both just started to laugh. That night I fell asleep on Sam's chest and cried after I told him about Noah and I and all of our fights.

N&R

The next morning I went to school with Sam and after we got there he opened my door and wrapped his arm around me.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked him laughing.

"Im looking out for you. You have my back I have your back." He said acting like it was the most common thing ever. He walked me to my locker and all of my classes by the time glee came things were pretty well we went in and Sam sang Red Solo Cup. After Santana came in to say hi to Sam in her Santana way. As she was talking I looked over at Noah and we was glaring at Sam, he was mad. After glee Noah grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked and I knotted my head. "What are you doing with Sam?" He asked when we were in the hall.

"What are you so mad about he is a friend and you said you don't care anyway."

"I care about you Rachel and I care about my kid to. Im not like my dad no matter what people may say."

"So Finn told you."

"He punched me I figured out the rest after that. But Rachel I want to be there for my kid. Quinn took that from me once I don't want to lose my chance to be there for this kid to."

"Noah im sorry I just can't do this. I just broke up with Finn and im trying to figure out what to do and I just can't do the relationship thing right now."

"Is it really the relationship or the fact of who is your baby's father." He yelled at me walking away. I started to cry.

"Hay are you ok?" I turned around to see Santana, Britt, and Mercedes.

"I don't know guys I really don't." I said crying harder. They came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on B we are going to my house and having a sleepover you are needing it." Santana said grabbing my hand.

"But sectionals is tomorrow and we are not on the same team."

"Who cares we are friends right?" Mercedes asked me. I smiled and throw myself into her arms.

"I have missed you so much."

"Ya I have missed you to. Let's go party."

That night we stayed up late talking doing are hair and nails and eating ice cream and junk food.

N&R

The next day is sectionals and we won but we told them they could join us if they wanted.

So later as we sang we are young they all came back to join glee club, and life was good.

After we were done I was walking out with the girls, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam when Noah came up to us.

"Hay can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I said walking with him.

"Why are you not talking to me?" he was upset.

"Because you were mad at me and I really can't be with you knowing that you are still sleeping with everyone." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about I have not sleep with anyone sense I was with you." So Finn did just say that.

"You know what I will see you later I have to go they are my ride." I walked off but looked back. This time it was him standing there hurt and not me. I wanted to turn around but I had to think things through first and I could not do that looking into his beautiful eyes that always had me. No Rachel you can't think like that. All I know is the hormones were getting to me and I was not going to last through this pregnancy without driving everyone crazy first.

* * *

**Well there you have it the next chapter. Thank you for reading. To all of those who reviewed here are answers you wanted. ** TommyH (im glad that you liked it), ForeverPuckleberry (here is the update and I hope that you liked how it turned out and he did not sleep with anyone like he told Rachel at the end), aussiegleek18 (im glad you like it, and here is the new chapter, don't worry they will be together soon.), broadwaybound2016 (im really glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter to.) gleekforlife99 (im really glad you like this. I hope you like this to). **Well I hope you all liked it and please review it means the world to me. The next chapter is her first doctor's appointment. I hope you all liked Sam coming back. I think they would be cute as a couple but I love them being friends. **


	5. Doctor's appointment

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all. So here is the next chapter for you. I was going to update next week but I thought why not update it now. I own nothing. Make sure to read the authors note at the very bottom the last part is very important.**

* * *

Rpov

It had been a week after everything went down and things were starting to go back to normal. I was able to be around Noah but I was still figuring things out. I had my first doctor's appointment today and I was excited and nervous, but I wanted Noah there and I knew that was not going to happen right away. So I would be going with Kurt and Blaine and Sam. Everyone was back in glee now and they were beings supportive. Excepted Finn and Quinn were still getting on my nerves but I was getting over it. So here I was in first period waiting for the day to be over so I could go see my baby and it was going to drag on forever.

At lunch they decided to make a glee table and I was setting there with the girls and Kurt waiting for the rest of them.

"So I found out that you have your doctor's appointment today." Mercedes said smiling at me.

"Ya but could you guys can't say anything I just want to get through this one and go from there." I told them all and they agreed and I was thankful they said nothing else because the guys walked over to us and sat down. We were all talking when I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked up across the table to see Noah's gaze on my stomach where my baby, our baby was then he looked at me. A small smile played on my lips, he smiled back and went back to talking to the guys. Maybe just maybe Noah and I could work this all out.

We were starting glee and after I would be going to the appointment. Glee went well it was what happened after.

"So Rachel I wanted to know if you would like to hang out and then go to dinner tonight." Noah asked as I was getting my things.

"Noah I would love to I just have other plans" it was true I did but I saw his face fall and I felt guilty.

"O maybe another time." He said walking away.

"Wait Noah" he turned around. "Maybe we can go tomorrow night I have nothing, and I would really like to go with you Noah." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ok then I will come get you tomorrow at 7. Will that work?"

"It's perfect. Can't wait, I will see you later Noah." We walked out and both went the way we needed to go. I went to find Kurt, Blaine, and Sam. They were all by the car waiting for me and I walked up to them.

"So what did Puck want?" Sam asked when I got to them. He had become very protective over me lately and acting very much like a big brother figure.

"He wanted to know if I would go out tonight but I have things tonight so I told him we can tomorrow and that was about it. Are you ok with that Sam?" I asked him.

"Whatever just get in." I laughed at him and we were all off to the doctor.

When we got there I signed in and we waited for me to go back.

"Rachel Berry." A nurse called me back. Kurt and I got up.

"We will be out soon." I told them as we followed her back. She got my height and weight and then told me the doctor would be in soon.

"You ok Rachel?" Kurt asked after she walked out.

"Ya just a little nervous." I told him. I really wanted Noah to be here now with me. Then there was a knock on the door and a young very pretty doctor walked in.

"Hi im Dr. Green you must be Rachel." She shakes our hands. "So are you dad then?"

"No im just Rachel's friend." He said with a slight blush on his face.

"Ok well let's start." She then asked me how I was and if I had any symptoms and then we started the ultrasound.

"This may be cold." She started to move the wand around and a little heart beat sound filled the room and then there was a little figure on the screen.

"Well there is your baby and it sounds like the baby has a very strong heartbeat. It looks to me like your about 9 weeks and your dew date is August 8th." She said turning off the monitor and handing me a towel to wipe myself off.

"I will go get your picture and would you like a DVD also?" All I could do was smile and nod my head.

"Ok I will go get that for you" she walked out smiling at me.

"That has got to be the coolest thing." Kurt turned to me.

"Ya it was amazing. Im having a baby Kurt." I said smiling at him. Ya I was scared but after seeing my baby I just knew that I could do this. She walked back in and gave me my things.

"Well you are free to go just make sure to set up an appointment for next month." She smiled at me and walked us out. I set the appointment up and I would be in my second tri when I had my next appointment. We walked out to the guys.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked as we walked to them.

"It went good my next appointment is at 12 weeks. Here is the picture if you want to see." I told them holding it out to him.

"Wow. So does this meant I get to be an uncle now, cus im not going to lie that would be way cool." Sam said looking at it.

"I guess, do you want to be or something?"

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

"Ok then let's go home." I said laughing.

When we got home Santana, Britt and Mercedes were all there waiting for me to get home. As I climbed out of the car they attacked me.

"How about we let Rachel into the house and then talk." Sam said coming over to me and pulling me to the house. As we all got in we set down and they looked at me.

"Show us" Santana said. I handed them the picture and they all looked at it.

"You want to see the DVD?" I asked them after a few minutes.

"Yes" everyone said at the same time. I laughed at them and put it in.

After we were done watching it, they all looked at me.

"I so want to go to your next one." Santana told me smiling.

"Ok Santana I will see what we can do." I told her laughing.

That night they all just crashed at my house, and we were all sleeping downstairs. Santana then turned over and looked at me.

"So what is this I hear about you having a date with Puckerman tomorrow night?"

"If you must know I have a date with his yes, and I think im going to show him the picture of the baby. Even though we did not plan this all to happen and im not with him, it did not stop me from wanting him there with me today just to be there and hold my hand you know."

"Well I think you guys need to work it out and figure out what to do because this baby will need both parents if you are going to keep it." She told me.

"I want to keep the baby but I want to figure things out with Noah and I just don't know what he wants. Tana what do I do?"

"Talk to him on the date. I know he will want to be in this baby's life and I know he may seem like a badass and everything but he is good with his sister and he would be a good dad and he really cares about you Rachel. If I were you I would totally go for it because you two are perfect for each other and I know what im talking about you can trust me on that." Santana told me.

"Thanks Santana im really glad that we are friends now." I told her. We did a little hug and we cuddled closer together because we were on an air matrices. I looked at my friends and smiled. I knew I could raise this baby if they had my back. All I had to do now was make sure that this baby's daddy wanted in and I had a good feeling that Noah would do anything for this baby and maybe even me.

* * *

_**Please**_**_ please read this_. Well there is the new chapter. I will update my other story's soon but most of my readers like this one so I decided to update before I live for Salt Lake tomorrow for a pageant like thing. So if you would all like to review it means a lot and if I get 5 reviews I will update on Sunday when I get home so I hope you all review. A little shout out to those who reviewed last chapter. **TommyH, gleekforlife99, and the Anonymous reviews it means a lot. **So please review and I will update for you when I get home. Also I would like to remind you to vote on the poll because im closing it next week or so. Also follow me on twitter my name on that is gleekforlife988 so follow me to get sneak peaks. Also if you guys could start giving me baby names I would love that and I will make a poll of my favorite names that you guys can vote on. So don't forget to review, and don't forget the baby names cus if yours is picked you will get the chapter they have the baby in dedicated to them. So start giving baby names. **


	6. The Date

**Well it has been a little bit sense an update but I have been busy and then I got heat stroke and I have been sick but im better right now. So I have the name poll up and you can pick one boy and one girl name you will be able to tell what is boy and girl. Also if you have a name you like let me know and I will add it. So please pick names also leave a review with your favorite name if you don't have an account. I also want to let you know that if you all want it to be twins I can work with that so let me know. Now on with the date. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

The next morning I woke up with Santana right by my side and I smiled as I got up and walked into the kitchen to get some food going. I looked at the clock on the wall it said 9:30 so I had time. I did sleep in but it was ok. I decided on making pancakes and bacon and sausage with toast and orange juice. I was putting the food on the table when Sam walked in.

"So is the food ready?" Sam asked me.

"Ya will you go tell the others?" I asked him. He walked out and a few minutes later they all walked back in.

"Im so hungry and it all looks so good." Santana said setting down to eat.

"Ya but I thought you were vegan." Mercedes said.

"She was before she got pregnant." Sam told them.

"Well im sorry you're not the one with the baby." I told him and they all laughed. The rest of breakfast we all just talked and laughed. After we were done eating they helped me clean up.

Later we were up in my room talking and had a movie on.

"So we should go shopping to get you something for your date tonight." Santana said to me.

"Ok let's go." I told them getting my car keys so we all got ready and went down to go shopping. I was wearing a white tank top and a black pullover shirt thing with some tan wage shoes and Levi capris. I had a white purse and a star necklets and star hop earrings and light pick lip gloss. So we were off to the mall to go shopping.

N&R

After going to many different stores we got some food and went home.

We were back at my house now and we had got more than just the outfit for tonight. When we walked in the door Sam saw all the bags laughed and then came to help grab some of the bags to put away. We took everything up to my room.

"What did you do buy out the store?" Sam asked laughing again.

"No we just wanted to get something's for me to ware and then we found all of this cute baby stuff and I love it all so much that I had to get it." I told him.

"Of course you just had to get it." Sam said shaking his head as we all started to pull things out. We were putting things away for a while when I hurt the doorbell going off. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45.

"Crap that is Noah im not ready yet." I said jumping up.

"Ok Sam go keep him busy we will get her ready." Santana said as I went and got into the shower.

Npov

I was standing at Rachel's door waiting for someone to answer I was a little early though. Just then the door opened, and Sam was standing there.

"Hay come on in. Rachel is just getting ready. The girls got busy with all the new things they bought today and lost track of time, so I have to keep you busy." He told me I just knotted and we walked into the living room and started to watch some show that was on.

"You better not hurt her or I will kill you." Sam said after a few minutes.

"I don't plan on hurting her or our kid." I told him. He just looked at me and knotted his head.

Around 7:00 Rachel walked down and she looked beautiful. I could not believe how amazing she looked.

"Hi sorry it took me so long." She told me.

"No its ok you can take as long as you would like. You look beautiful." I told her smiling. She smiled back at me and walked over to me.

"So you ready to go?" she asked me.

"If you are ready." I told her. She knotted at me.

So we left to go.

Rpov

After I got out they got me ready. It was about 7:00 when I walked down.

"Hi sorry it took me so long." I told him.

"No its ok you can take as long as you would like. You look beautiful." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and walked over to him. I had on a white dress then had black flowers on it. I had I had white shoes on that were butterfly straps. I had light make up on and I was so happy, to be going out with Noah tonight.

"So you ready to go?" I asked him.

"If you are ready." He told me, I knotted and we left.

When we got there I just smiled at him and we talked for a little bit about everything.

"So I had an appointment yesterday." I told him.

"Really?" He said looking up.

"Ya I have the picture if you would like to see it." I told him.

"I would love to see our baby Rachel." He smiled at me. I got the ultrasound picture out of my bag and I handed it over to him. He looked at it and smiled.

"Wow. That is amazing Rachel." He told me.

"Ya you can keep it, and if you would like to come to my next one I would love to have you." I told him looking at my hands. He pulled my chin up and grabbed my hands.

"I would love to go with you Rachel." He told me smiling. I smiled back and we just set there for a little bit, and talked tell we were ready to leave.

After we went back to my house and I asked him in. I was walking through the house and all of the lights were off and no one was there. So I changed and then we set on the couch and watched a movie as he held me. After a little I turned in his arms and kissed him. We kissed for a little bit and I then lifted his shirt off.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes Noah. I love you." I told him. He picked me up and we went into my room.

"I love you to Rachel." He said and it went from there.

* * *

**So there you have it the date I bet you did not see the end of that coming. All pictures are on the polyvore in the mistakes worth it. Also vote for the name, and please review if I get 5 by Friday I will update Friday so please review. Thank you to all who reviewed **TommyH, Impala67Dw, Princesakarlita411, ForeverPuckleberry, MissPuckerman. **So thank you everyone also for the baby names.**


	7. New love, New friends

**Well it has been a little bit but here is an update for you. I hope you all like it. Thank you to all who has reviewed and favorite this story it means a lot. So for the names so far what we have for girls is**

**Aria: 2 Caroline: 1**

**Aidan: 2 Nathan: 1 Isaac: 1 Tony: 1**

**So that is where we stand with names so please vote or leave a review with the name you like or pm me. Also let me know if you want twins or not because some people have asked me. So let me know what you would like. I own nothing and I hope you like this.**

* * *

Rpov

The next morning I woke up in Noah's arms and I was not going to mess things up this time so I just snuggled into him more. Then I started to get that feeling in my stomach and groaned, I got up waking up Noah as I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Noah came in and pulled back my hair and rubbed my back as he told me it would be ok. Once I was done he pulled me into his arms and held me.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked as he tucked my hair behind my ears again.

"Im ok I think." I told him as he helped me stand up slowly. We walked over to my bed and set me down then he put on some pants and went down to get me a glass of water. As he was out I put on some under clothing and then slipped on Noah's shirt from last night. I went and lay back down on my bed to wait for Noah to come back up and closed my eyes as I waited. I have no idea how long I was waiting but then he came in with a glass of water and a bag of saltines.

"Sorry it took me so long Sam was talking to me." He said as he set down by me.

"It's ok. Thank you, but what did Sam want?" I asked taking the water from him and take a sip of it.

"Just asked if we had fun last night." He told me like it was nothing.

"What did you tell him?" I asked and put a cracker in my mouth.

"That we did and that was about all of it." He said pushing my hair back out of my face and kissing my head.

"Does he know about what happened after dinner?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I thing he is on to us. I don't regret what happened last night Rachel." He told me looking down.

"I don't either" he looked up at me. "I know a lot has gone down but I really do love you Noah and im glad that it is you im having the baby with. I want to be with you but I want to take this slow. I don't want to lose what we have. I want you in my life and I want you in our baby's life. We both will need you Noah. We both love you so much and I don't think I can do this without you." I told him looking into his eyes and smiling at him and he smiled back at me.

"You really want to be with me Rach?" He asked me with a smile on his face.  
"Yes Noah I really want to be with you. I will always want you and our baby will to. Don't worry Noah you are not your dad and you never will be."

"Rachel will you be my girlfriend?" He asked grabbing my hands and looking at me.

"Noah I would love to be your girlfriend." I said kissing him.

"I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too Noah" I said and he kissed me again. I could not think of how my life could get any better.

N&R

When I got up Monday morning I could not stop the smile on my face. I was with Noah and I had a felling things would be good. I got up and had a shower. Then I went into my room to get ready. I put on a pink tank top with white flowers on it that hid my bump pretty well, then black stretch pants with a pink waits line and black flats with little pink bows and beads on the toes. As I was walking out of my room I grabbed my pink bag with gold stars on it, and my cell phone and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen where my dads were.

"Good morning" I smiled at them as I got a pancake and made it for myself.

"Good morning sweetheart you're in a good mood. Any reason why you would be?"

"She is happy because she and Noah are together now." Sam said coming in and setting down grabbing food. I looked at him and he just laughed. Then there was a knock on the door and daddy left to get it. He walked back in with Noah behind him.

"Look who I found." Daddy told us.  
"It's good to see you Noah" dad told him.

"Hay Puck." Sam said going back to eating. I got up to get my orange juice and on my way back to my set I waked by Noah and kissed him.

"Good morning Noah." I said and then set back down.

"Good morning Rachel" he said smiling at me then setting down by me.

Though breakfast we talked and then my dad's left for work, then ten minutes later Sam left because he had to be early. Then ten minutes later after him we left after doing the dishes.

N&R

When we got to school I was a little cold.

"Do you have a jacket to wear or anything?"

"No I did not bring one." I told him. He got out and walked to my side and opened the door helping me out. He then took his letterman's jacket and put it on me.

"There and now everyone will know your my girl and my baby mama." He said kissing my head.

"Of course you would only care if they know I am yours." I told him as he grabbed my hand.

"Hay I don't want the people to mess with my girl and my kid." He told me. I just smiled and we walked in. As we walked to my locker everyone was staring at us and whispering.

"Don't worry about it. I will keep you safe." He told me wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to his side. When I got to my looker the girls and Kurt were there.

"If you're ok I will see you later." He told me knowing the girls wanted to talk.

"I will see you later." I smiled at him and he kissed me. Then he went over to Sam.

"So how was the date?" Mercedes asked after he was out of earshot.

"It was fun. We went to dinner and then we talked about the baby, I asked if he would come with me to my next appointment with me and he said yes." I told them getting my books out of my locker and shutting it. Then Kurt grabbed my books away from me.

"We can't have you carrying them it would be bad for the baby" he whispered the baby part. "So what happened after that?"

"He took me home." I told them smiling at Kurt.

"But no one was there were you got home." Britt said and they all looked at her.

"So you did plan for that to happen." I told them.

"No we did not. Now what happened?" Santana asked.

"I asked him in and we watched a movie and then went to bed." I told them.

"You so sleep with him Rachel and don't tell me you didn't because I know you so much better than that and I know Puck to." Santana told me.

"Well yes you know to get pregnant you have to sleep with someone and he is the dad so." I smiled.

"You did after the date to." Santana said getting frustrated with me. I just smiled at her

"Yes Santana we did but you can't tell anyone." I told them.

"I knew you would and you're welcome for getting Sammy boy out of the house." She told me.

"Well thank you. I figured you had something to do with it." I told her.

"You know me so well" she said laughing.

"Well what happened after?" Britt asked me.

"The next morning I woke up in his arms and it was amazing and then I got sick but he held my hair back. Then after he helped me back into the room and went to get me water and saltiness and then we talked. He told me he did not regret it and I told him that I didn't either. Then I told him I loved him and wanted to be with him and I want to take it a little slower after this and he agreed with me. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes so were together now. But we still have six months to figure everything out before this baby comes." I told them.

"You so have him wrapped around your finger. He gave you his jacket and that is not something that Puckerman dose. Then he tells you he loves you and he stays the night. He is crazy about you." Santana said smiling.

"I know" I say as we walk into class and take our seats. I see Sam and Noah and smile at him as he smiles back and dose a little heart with his hands. I could almost make out Sam saying whipped and then I saw Noah smack him. Santana leans over to me.

"Like I said he is crazy about you." She told me. I just looked at her and laughed. The rest of class I just there and I really did not get anything out of it. The rest of the day was an ok day then when glee cam everything that could go wrong did.

"So having fun using my baby daddy?" Quinn asked when Mr. Shue was getting things ready.

"Quinn just shut up. Your mad that you chose Finn and not Noah because you finally see that Noah is so much better." I told her.

"O please he knocked me up then he goes and knocked you up. What's to say he will not do it again?" She shot right back.

"Well first off he was willing to help you with Beth but no that is not what Quinn wanted so you gave her to my mom. It's not my fault that you're rude and mean to everyone. I have been there for you all the time and you're still just as mean to me. Why Quinn? Is it because you use to be made fun of that you are rude because people were mean to you?"

"Why do you care you're not good enough for anyone. Once puck gets what he wants from you he will be goon."

"No Quinn because unlike you he cares about me and loves our baby and me." I told her.

"Well at least im not a slut. Sleep with my boyfriend's best friend and then go sleep with him acting like nothing happened." Quinn said. I could feel the tears come on.

"Go to hell" Santana yelled at her as I ran out and then she followed me telling Noah she would talk to me.

"It's ok Rachel he still loves you so much and nothing's going to change that." She said hugging me.

"Why is she so mean to me? Im nice to her and everything. I mean everyone else is starting to like me why not her?" I said crying.

"It's because you have everything that she would not let herself have. You have an amazing boyfriend who loves you, you have your dads, your best friends, you have me, and you have a baby that you and Puck love and would do anything for."

"Im keeping it." I said.

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"Im keeping my baby. It did not really hit me tell now but Noah and I can do this and I know I have you and the rest of them besides Quinn and Finn right by my side. Thank you Santana."

"Anything for you and my Neisse"

"You're sure it's a girl?" I asked her.

"I know it is." She said and we both laughed. I was so glad she was my friend now, and to tell the truth she was one of my best friends.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The longest chapter I have ever done over 2,000 words. I hope you liked it. The outfit is on the polyvore link. Please don't forget to review and vote or let me know what names you like. If you would like I can leave a list of all of the names just let me know. Also let me know if you want a girl, boy, or twins. Thank you to the reviews of last chapter **ForeverPuckleberry, Kelley, Princesakarlita411.** So thank you everyone, don't forget to review. **


	8. Dinner at Noah's

**Well this is the next chapter I hope you all like it. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I hope you like this one. Here is where the names are at right now. **

**Caroline: 4 Nathan: 2**

**Aria: 3 Aidan: 2**

**Ria: 1 Joshua: 1**

**Vanessa: 1 Zach: 1**

**Hannah: Andrew: 1**

**Madison: Isaac: 1**

**Ava: Tony: 1**

**What people want the baby to be:**

**Boy: 2**

**Girl: 3**

**Twins: 2**

**So that is where we are right now. So please pick one of these names. So on with the story, please review and vote. I own nothing.**

Rpov

Later that night I was at my house with Noah. My dads were on a business trip and Sam was at a friend's house. So Noah was at my house claiming it was not good for the baby and I to be alone. We were on my bed watching funny girl.

"So Noah I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked looking at me.

"I want to keep the baby" I told him looking down at my hands.

"You really want to keep this baby?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes Noah I really do. I want to do this with you. I love you and I know we can do this together."

"I love you to Rachel." He said kissing me. I laid down on him and we both fall asleep.

N&R

The next morning I got up and showered then got dressed. I put on a purple shirt that had lace on the top of it and black capris with lace at the waist line. With black flats that had bead flowers on the toes. I had star jewelry on.

I walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I got an apple and cut it up. On my way to the table I got a butter knife and the peanut butter and set down at the table. I was half way though my apple with peanut butter when Noah walked in with his signature look. Jeans and a white t-shirt and he looked good. He walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Morning sweetheart." He got a bowl of cereal and set down to eat.

"Morning to you to" I said finishing my food and taking care of my things, and getting a glass of water.

"How did you sleep?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I sleep pretty well. What about you?"

"Good" he said finishing his food off.

"You know you say you don't cuddle but you sure do it a lot"

"Only for you babe. So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes im ready" I said grabbing my bag and walking out with him, holding his hand.

He helped me in the car then he got in and we were off for school. After a few minutes I looked at Noah.

"Dose your mom know about the baby?"

"No not yet. I was going to tell her but got busy." He said looking at the road.

"We can tell her tonight." I told him. I did not want him to feel like I was pushing him to tell her but she did need to know.

"I guess I will call her and tell her you are coming over for dinner tonight she does love you. We can tell her about the baby but if she starts planning our wedding don't say I didn't warn you." I laughed.

"I think we will be fine Noah." He just laughed at me.

When we got to school he helped me out. As soon as we walked in Santana and Britt were right there waiting for us.

"There you are Rachel I have been looking all over for you" Santana said grabbing my hand Noah was not holding in his hand.

"I just got here." I told them.

"Or just got done making out." She said back.

"How did you know?" Noah said smirking at them.

"Really Noah. We were talking about the baby if you must know." I told the girls.

"Right. Now come on I have to talk to you." Santana said dragging me away.

"I will see you later Noah" I called back to him.

"See you later." He called back to me.

"Ok what do you want" I asked them when we were in the choir room where she brought me.

"Did you tell Noah you want to keep the baby yet?" She asked.

"Yes I did and I he wants to keep the baby to. So we are keeping the baby. Is that what you want to know?" I asked her.

"Yes, also what are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Nothing I think. I don't really know yet." I answered her.

"Yay" Britt said and clapped. "You can come shop with us."

"Like Britt said you need new cloths. Plus you need things for this little girl." She said to my stomach. I laughed at them and we all walked out. The rest of the day was an easy day and nothing really happened.

N&R

I was getting ready for dinner at Noah's with his mom and sister. I decided on a black knee length dress that had tank top straps and was a little ruffled. With a gray jacket that had short sleeves. Then I had on tan wage high hills. I had on a simple small star necklets and diamond earrings. I had light make up on and I was ready to go.

I walked down stairs and Sam was on the couch with Rory.

"Hay guys have fun. I don't know when I will be home so I will see you later." I told them.

"We'll have fun you have fun to." Sam said.

"See you." Rory said to me. Just then there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it. Noah was standing there in some slacks and a blue button down shirt. He kissed me.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes I am. See you guys." I called to them getting my purse and phone.

"See you Rachel." They called back to me.

The whole ride we were quiet and did not say much. When we pulled up he turned the car off and looked at me.

"So my ma knows something is up." He told me.

"Well something is going on Noah." I told him.

"I know that. Let's go in and get this over with." He got out and came and opened the door for me and then we walked in.

When we walked in Jessica came running to me hugging me.

"Rachel I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you to." I said hugging her back. Then his mom walked in.

"Rachel dear, how have you been?" Debra asked.

"I have been good. What about you?"

"Im good, Im glad Noah came to his senses and is with a nice Jewish girl." We laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Well come in the food is ready."

We were all setting around eating and talking about everything.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked after a little while.

"Well Im pregnant." I told her.

"Yes that I figured at lease it is not another girl like Quinn." I smiled at her.

"How long have you known?" He asked her.

"A few days, I found the ultrasound picture in your room when I was getting your laundry. I knew it was Rachel's because her name was on it. That and you telling me you had something to tell me, a mom just knows when something is going on." Jessica and I laughed at the look on his face and then she asked me things about the baby. Like due date and how things were going and other things like that.

"Do your dads know?"

"Yes they do know." I told her.

"Well that how did they take it?" she asked me.

"Ok I think. They were a little upset at me but are willing to help us." I smiled at her.

"That is good. Are you keeping the baby?" She asked me. I looked at Noah and he smiled at me.

"Yes we are keeping the baby." I told her. She smiled at us.

"Well I am upset but at least it is a fully Jewish grandchild. Even if you guys are a little too young for this."

The rest of the night went good and we had fun. I was just staying the night at Noah's house. So I was wearing on of his old shirts for bed. She decided to let me spend the night in his room and I had no problems with that.

"So that went well." I told him.

"Ya and now she is in her room planning our wedding." He said. I climbed behind him rubbing his back and kissed his neck.

"It's not that bad. I promise it will be ok. We can work this entire thing out. Also it's not that bad if she plans our wedding." I smiled and kissed his neck again.

"Are you telling me something?" He asked turning around.

"I think I am." I said kissing him.

"I can totally get use to this." He said kissing me back.

I laughed at him. I could not see how things could get better. All I know is I can't wait to be a family with Noah and our baby.

**Well there is the new chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review. Let me know what name you like from the list or what you want the baby to be with a review or PM. Also if anyone wants to be a beta let me know. All pictures are on polyvore link. The last chapters reviewers were **TommyH, CharlotteGrace, Princesakarlita411, sweetlychee. **Thank you everyone who read and favored this.**


	9. The Picnic

**Wow it has been a little im sorry for that I have been goon and sick but im back now. So last chapter I didn't really get a lot of reviews and I just want to know if you guys still like this story or what. Well here are the votes so far. Two more chapters to vote so let me know. I own nothing.**

**Caroline: 9 Nathan: 3**

**Aria: 3 Aidan: 3**

**Ria: 1 Joshua: 1**

**Vanessa: 1 Zach: 1**

**Andrew: 1** **Isaac: 2**

**Tony: 1**

**What people want the baby to be?**

**Boy: 2** **Girl: 4** **Twins: 3**

* * *

Rpov

The next morning I woke up in Noah's arms and smiled. Today was Saturday and I had all day with him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my head.

"Good morning babe." He said.

"Good morning to you to handsome" I said then kissed him back.

"You know Rachel I really like this. Waking up with you in my arms."

"I like waking up in your arms to Noah."

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't care, but I want to spend the day with you." I told him smiling.

"Well how about we go to the park or have a picnic or something like that." He said.

"I like that. Though do you think you can take me home so I can get ready?" I asked him.

"But I like what your wearing babe." He smirked at me and I smacked his head and got up. "Don't be like that. I was messing around with you."

"I know but this baby is hungry so let's go." I told him getting my things and walking out. A few minutes later he came down ready to go. We said goodbye to his mom and sister and then we went to my house.

When we got there I went to my room and showered. After I got out I put on a gray sundress that had a little red belt thing around the waist and then a gray jacket. I but on some flats and my star necklets. I walked downstairs and Noah was in the kitchen making us some food.

"You ready to go babe?" He asked putting the rest of the food in a basket.

"Yes im ready are you?" I walked over to him and he hugged me.

"Ya lets go." He grabbed the things and we walked out.

P&R

An hour later we pulled up to a little place with lots of trees around.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Just come with me." He said getting the things from the back and grabbing my hand. We walked for a few minutes through some trees and then we walked out into a meadow place. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is where we are having our picnic. Do you like it?" He looked at me.

"Like it, I love it Noah. It's so beautiful here. How did you find it?"

"When I was little my dad brought me here. I have never brought anyone here though." He said looking down.

"Why did you bring me Noah?" I said lifting his face up looking in his eyes.

"Because I love you and I love our kid. I know I can be a jerk sometimes but I really do care about you. I love you Rachel and our baby." He put his hand on my stomach that was now getting bigger and showing more every day.

"I love you to Noah and so does this baby." I kissed him.

"You ready to eat baby mama?"

"Yes we are ready to eat." I laughed at him. For the next hour and a half we just sit there and talked about things. We talked about us and the baby and by the end I was positive we were keeping our baby and we were going to be a real family. After our picnic we left and we went to a park. I was on the swing and Noah was pushing me.

"One day we will be doing this with the baby." I told him.

"I can't wait for that day. It will be the best day of my life. I am so ready to be a dad and im so happy that I get to do this with you." He said. I stopped the swing and turned around and kissed him.

"I love you Noah and I can't wait for this baby to be here. You will be an amazing dad."

"You will be an amazing mom." He said kissing me. After a while we left and went to a baby store and were looking around.

"So what do you think about this. There is a blue and pink onesies." The blue one said 'Mommy's little man' and the pink on said 'My heart belongs to my daddy'.

"I like them. Let's get them." He said putting them in the basket.

"But we don't know what the baby is yet."

"Well Rachel we can get both. That way we are ready for whatever way it goes." He told me. I smiled at him and we keep walking. I was looking at a stroller and car set when Noah walked over to me with something in his hand. I could see something pick in his hand though.

"What's that?"

"The perfect outfit for our daughter." He said with a smile.

"We don't know if it's a girl yet." I said.

"Just look at in. By the way im so getting this." He told me. I looked at it and it was a pick onesies and said 'Im not allowed to date ever'. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Really Noah?" I said shaking my head.

"Yes im not letting some crazy boy around my little girl. Ever. Sorry babe but it's the way it goes." He grabbed it from me and put it in the basket.

"Whatever you say Noah. Come on we should get back to town it is getting late." We walked up and paid for the things we got and then went back to town. An hour later we pulled up to my house. We would have been home sooner but we got food on our way.

"Would you like to come in, I don't think Sam is here?" I asked him. He got the things and came and opened my door for me.

"I would love to come in Rachel." He said grabbing my hand and we walked in. I changed into sweets and a pj shirt. We were lying on my bed. After talking for a few minutes we decided to watch 'life as we know it.' About half way through I looked up at Noah.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked him.

"Because you are so cute to watch." He answered back.

"I love you so much Noah."

"I love you to Rachel. Go to sleep." He kissed my head.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I will stay don't worry. Just sleep Rachel." With that my eyes slowly closed as he hummed 'sweet Caroline'.

* * *

**Well there is the new chapter. I know it is short but it was like a filter chapter. So I hope you like it. All pictures are on the link. Also if you would like to be a beta for this story let me know. Please review 5+ and I will update by Saturday. Also vote on what you want the baby to be. You have one more chapter to vote. Those who reviewed last chapter FaberryLoverForeva, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, Princesakarlita411. Thank you everyone.**


	10. The baby is

**So I know it has been forever and I'm so sorry. I have been supper busy. So thank you to all of you still reading this. The votes are.**

**Caroline: 10 Nathan:3**

**Aria:3 Aidan:3**

**Ria:1 Joshua:1**

**Vanessa: 1 Zach: 1**

**Andrew: 1 Isaac: 2**

**Tony: 1**

**The sex of the baby**

**Boy: 2 Girl: 5 Twins: 5**

**Right now it is a tie between twins or a girl so let me know what you want. You can say what you would like again if you would like. So here is the next chapter and the last chance to vote on the sex of the baby. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

After our picnic Noah and I seamed to be closer then ever and we did a lot together. I was really starting to see that we could do this together and that he could be a good dad to our baby.

Right now I was laying in bed in Noah's arm. I was in one of his shirts and had my head on his chest. We were going to my doctor's appointment today to find out what our baby was.

"I'm really happy to find out what our baby is today." Noah told me after a little bit of lying there together.

"I am to. What do you want?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I would like a boy who I could teach and show him how to be a good man unlike my dad. But I would also love to have a little girl just like you. But I will tell you this she really will not be dating tell she is 30 maybe older." He said.

"Really Noah, if my dads would have said that we would not be here right now." I told him laughing.

"Well now I know what will happen if I do and I will not let this happen to my little girl. We are both scared to death and don't know what to do." He told me.

"I know, it will be ok though I promise you." I told him.

"I know it will be as long as it is you and me babe." He said and kissed my head.

"As much as I love laying here will you I need to go get ready." I said leaning up and kissing him. "I need to go get into the shower."

"I will come with you. You know to make sure you don't fall or anything." He said.

"Of Corse you will, but no funny business." I told him. He pouted as I laughed and walked into the bathroom with a smile on my face. He walked in after me and we got in.

P&R

A half an hour later we were out and were ready to go. I was wearing a gray tank top and black stretch pants. Over that I was wearing a black jacket because it was getting cold out. Then I had on some gray black flats that had little pearls on them. I was wearing my music note earrings my dads gave me, a love bracelet that Kurt got for me and a diamond heart necklace that Noah gave me. I was only wearing a light pink lip-gloss for make up, and I had a smile on my face, because I was so ready for this.

We then let early and went out to lunch.

"So are you ready to find out what we are having today?" He asked after a little bit. I looked at him and smiled.

"I can't wait; I'm so happy right now. What about you Noah?" I asked him.

"I'm ready to find out what out baby is and I'm ready to be a family with you and our baby. I love you both so much Rachel. I'm just glad that a girl like you is willing to give a guy like me a chance." He told me. I reached across the table and grab his hand.

"Noah I love you ok. Know matter what anyone can say I will always love you. This baby is ours and will love you just like I do. I promise you Noah that everything is going to work out. I know you have been being strong for me but it is ok to let it out and talk about it then keeping it bottled up and then exploding when you can't take anymore. I know your still hurt from what Quinn did to you. This is our baby and I know you will be an amazing dad." I tell him rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

"How do you know I will be a good dad?" he asked me.

"Because of how you are with your mom, sister, and how you acted when Quinn was pregnant and how you are with me, but also how you are with Beth. You may not be her daddy but you are her father and you love her so much. When she is older and understands why you gave her up she will love you so much more Noah." I smiled at him and got up and slid in by him on his side of the table. He kissed me.

"Thank you Rach I did not see how much I needed that." He kissed my head this time as he arm wrapped around me.

"Anytime Noah." I tell him.

"We better go so we are not late." He said putting the money on the table and helping me out.

"Wow you're in a hurry." I tell him.

"Well I want to go see our kid." He tells me and I just smiled at him as he helped me into the car and we were off.

P&R

When we got there I checked in and then we set down to wait for them to call me back. Noah looked over at me and frowned.

"What's wrong Rach?" He asked me.

"Nothing really, Noah is it bad to be scared?" I asked looking at the floor. He pulled my chin up and I looked him in the eyes.

"No babe it's not bad to be scared. I am and this is a big thing a lot has been happening and it has been happing really fast too. Its a lot to happen all at once." He told me then kissed my head.

"Thank you Noah." I leaned into him and memorized his smile and the way his arms fell around me. Then a nurse walked out and looked at her clipboard.

"Rachel Berry." We stood up and followed her. She took my weight and then took me to a room and did a few other things then looked at me.

"So how have you been Rachel?" She asked smiling at me.

"I have been good." I tell her.

"No more morning sickness or anything?"

"No, I have been feeling like the baby is moving more." I tell her.

"Well that is normal for how far a long you are. I will go get the doctor for you." She told us and walked out.

"What dose it fell like?" Noah asked.

"What dose what fell like?" I asked him.

"What dose it fell like when the baby is moving around?" He asked.

"Well at first it was like butterfly's and now its like something is really moving in there." I tell him. He looks at me.

"Wow." After that the doctor walked in and smiled at us.

"How are you today Rachel?" She asked me as she set down.

"I'm doing pretty well." I tell her.

"Well that is good." She then takes measurements of my stomach and tells me that everything is looking good and perfectly on track and everything is looking like it is still going smoothly. Then she had me pull my shirt up and she put the gel on my stomach and put the wand to it and started to move it around. I herd the heartbeat filled the room. Then she started to point parts out to us. I looked over at Noah and could see a tear slowly fall down his cheek as he had a huge smile on his face and was staring at the screen.

"Would you like to know what the baby is?" She asked us. We both noted our heads at her. She smiled and said.

"You are having…"

* * *

**Well there is the new chapter. I know it is not the best but it is something. Also I need everyone to tell me what they want the baby to be. I do have an idea but I want to know if more people will like it before I decide for sure. So please review and let me know. I really hope you all like this. Also I am now doing Puckleberry one-shots so if there is one you would like to see let me know and I will wright it for you, just pm me with what you want it to be about. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and reviewed last chapter ** alisamgen, dripping blood XxXx, TommyH, Princesakarlita411.


	11. We can do this

**I am so sorry it has been so long. I was busy with school then I got sick then I lost my grandpa who I was really close to. I now have this story planed out all the way so the chapters should come closer together. I hope you like this and you can still vote on names. **

**This is the names: **

**Caroline: 11 Nathan: 4**

**Aria: 6 Aidan: 5**

**Ria: 5 **

**Now you will find out what gender won. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

"You're having… twins a girl and a boy. Congregations." She told us.

"Twins as in two?" Noah asked her, because I was to shock to say anything at all.

"Yes I will go get your pictures." She said to us turning the machine off and handing me a towel then walked out. I slowly wiped myself off and Noah pulled me up. After we got the pictures we left and went home. By the time we pulled up to my house neither of us had said anything to each other. Noah turned off the car and turned to look at me.

"Rachel…" he said, and I knew what he was about to say to me.

"Noah its ok, if you want out, it's ok. We will be fine." I said looking away trying to keep the tears away, but it's not working well because he grabbed my chin and turned my face so he was looking at me.

"Rachel listen, im not going anywhere ok. Im right by your side, it's me and you all the way babe. We will have a son who is badass like his dad and a little girl who is amazing just like her mother is. We can do this because we have each other to do it with." He said to me as I cried and smiled at him.

"Are you sure Noah?" I asked him.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." He said and pulled me into a kiss. We got out of the car and walked into my house.

"Noah?" I asked as we set on the couch and turned a movie on.

"What sweetheart?" He asked looking at me with so much love that all I could do was smile.

"Do you think you could stay the night with me?"

"Of course let me call my mom really fast." He got up and walked out to call his mom, as Sam walked into the room and set down by me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"How did it go little sis?" He asked.

"Sam you do know im not your real sister plus im older." I tell him as I laugh.

"Well I don't care about that because you are like my little sister. So how did it go?" He asked.

"It was good." I tell him.

"Well girl or boy?" He asked back.

"Well" I started. But Noah walked in.

"Both" he said as he set down by us looking at Sam, as his mouth slowly dropped as he put together what we said to him.

"You mean…as in…two?" He asked.

"Yes Sam im having twins." I tell him.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming." He said.

"You're telling me." Noah said as he rubbed my back.

"How do you feel Rachel?" Sam asked.

"A little nervous but I can do it if I can have you guys by my side." I say as I smile at them.

"We are here the whole way." Noah told me kissing my head.

"Im totally going to be the best uncle ever." Sam said and we all laughed. We hang out for a couple of hours and then all head off to bed.

N&R

The next morning we all go to school together. As we are driving Sam looks at me.

"So are you going to tell the glee club today?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. They will all want to know. So I think that we will. I just don't know how." I answered.

"I will help think of how to tell them." Noah told me as he smiled.

"Ok" I say as we get out of the car and go through the school day.

When glee finely came around I was setting up front in between Noah and Sam when Mr. Shue walked in.

"So guys this week we are going to do songs that say what we feel and how we will get through things we are dealing with in our lives right now." He said, Noah then raised his hand.

"Yes Puck?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I have a song I would like to sing."

"That's grate how about you go." He said as he came and set down both Noah and Sam got up and grabbed there guitars and then Noah looked at me and smiled, so I smiled back.

"This song is for Rachel. It's like our song and its perfect for us." With that they stared to play and Noah started to sing.

_Noah, _**Sam**_**, **_both 

_When the road gets dark__  
And you can no longer see__  
Let my love throw a spark__  
Have a little faith in me__  
And when the tears you cry__  
Are all you can believe__  
Give these loving arms a try baby__  
Have a little faith in me__  
_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_  
_**When your secret heart****  
Cannot speak so easily****  
From a whisper start****  
To have a little faith in me**_  
And when your back's against the wall__  
Just turn around and you will see__  
I will catch your fall__  
Have a little faith in me__  
_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_  
_**When the road gets dark****  
And you can no longer see**_  
Let my love throw a spark__  
Have a little faith in me__  
_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_  
I've been loving you for such a long time__  
Expecting nothing in return__  
Just for you to have a little faith in me__  
You know time, time is our friend__  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up__  
Your love gives me strength enough__  
_Have a little faith in me

After they were done Noah walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Rachel I love you so much and I can't wait to have a family with you. We are going to have an amazing little boy who is a stud like his dad and a beautiful little girl who is as amazing as her wonderful mother, but she is never dating. I will always be here for you and our kids. I love you Rachel." He said as I had tears rolled down my face.

"I love you to Noah." I said as he pulled me in to kiss me and everyone started to clap. We broke the kiss and pulled back to look at each other as we smiled everyone told us congrats and we said thank you and were on our way home. I smiled and Noah held my hand, thing were going to turn out to be ok.

* * *

**Well it's not that long but it's an in-between chapter. I hope you liked it plus don't forget to vote on names. The last chapter reviews ****were****Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX, gleeluver23, Princesakarlita411, TommyH, amari. , xxkimberlysalvatorexx, amari. ****, ****leeleelayla5. So thank you everyone and please review. Once again sorry about the long wait. **


End file.
